


His Hips Don’t Lie (But Sometimes He Does)

by aestheticalistic



Series: His Hips Don’t Lie [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fem!Lance, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, i suck at tagging haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Lance is having a really bad day.Also, Keith and Shiro are gay for Lance and Hunk doesn’t know what the quiznak is going on.





	1. Pidge Beats Up Lance (Just a Little Bit, Though)

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter, Pidge has came out as female but not as genderfluid. Don’t yell about my mistakes, I had 3 percent on my phone and no charger. This was an idea inspired by another fic called Skirt, Dirt, Worth by ardett on here. 10/10, dude!

“Lance, have you seen my hair ties? I can’t find any—“ Pidge looked shocked. 

“Um...No?” Lance stuttered out, backing away from the shorter paladin. He wiped at his face, trying to take the makeup off.

Pidge’s mouth was wide as she also backed away, pressing buttons on her forearm’s armor without looking away from Lance. She lifted her arm to her face. “Shiro? Can you come help me? I’m in—“ 

Lance ran before she could finish her sentence, prompting the other to chase him. 

“Who are you? Why are you wearing Lance’s body?!”

”I am Lance!” 

“Lance would never wear makeup or skirts!” 

Shiro turned the corner to see a red-faced Pidge tackle a running figure that looked like Lance. 

“What the fuck have you done with Lance?”

”Pidge! Watch your language!” Shiro rolled his eyes and pulled the girl off of Lance’s now prone body.

As soon as she was off of him, Lance started wiping at his face again, causing Shiro to look at him in concern. 

“Hey, Lance, did Pidge get you? Are you  _bleeding_?” 

“No, Shiro, I’m fine. Promise!” The  Cuban boy smiled up at the other paladin before getting up—with no help from Shiro, mind you—and walking back toward his room.

”Oooookayyyy.”

”Pidge, you can’t attack people for no reason. Especially other paladins!” 

“Shiro, I know that isn’t the real Lance!” 

“Whatever you say. Now go to bed.”

”Nah.” She walked away slowly.

”Pidge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: https://tumblr.com/blog/aestheticalistic
> 
> my discord server is at this link: https://discord.gg/2z27kTW  
> first read the information channel, then introduce yourself! include pronouns, triggers, likes/dislikes, etc. And name! then set your nickname to whatever you want and @aestheticalistic in the general channel so I know that someone joined!!!


	2. Allura is confused but then she’s not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is late for breakfast, Shiro is going to die, and Keith’s crush is revealed.

Allura stormed into the dining room. 

“Why has Pidge been attacking people?”

Shiro looked like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Pidge slowly turned her head towards him. Keith just laughed.

”Shiro!”

”Shit.” Shiro started running, presumably to his lion. Pidge growled and chased him, wielding a spoon and a barrette. 

The red paladin sighed. “Really, Allura? We need a black paladin to fight, and you know that Shiro is going to be dead by tomorrow.”

”I...I’m afraid I do not understand. Why will Shiro be dead tomorrow?”

”Nevermind.”

At this point, Hunk had came in and had been informed of the spat. Lance had yet to come, which was unusual due to the fact that he usually came early to flirt with Allura. 

“Keith, will you check on Lance? He’s later than usual.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but was internally jumping at the chance to see Lance, possibly sleeping.

”Whatever.”

 •••

”Lance! It’s time for breakfast!” Keith stormed toward the other boy’s door, slamming his hand on the touchpad to be let in. He stopped short, shocked at what he saw.

”Keith! Get the hell out!” Lance turned, the blue dress accenting his eyes and contrasting with his darker skin tone. He wore dark red lipstick (or the alien equivalent) and blue powder on his eyelids. 

“Woah...” Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His small crush suddenly expanded into love for the other boy. Keith’s eyes roamed up and down Lance’s thin body, which looked curvier due to—“Is that Allura’s dress?”

Allura barged in at that moment, having heard her name as she passed through the hallway. “La—Is that my dress?” She looked closer. “Is that my _makeup_?”

”A-Allura! Hey! This is totally not your stuff... I have no clue what you’re talking about. How did this stuff get on me? I’m very confused!” Lance stuttered out, rambling and trying to distract the other while taking off the dress and wiping away the makeup. 

“Lance! Stop, it’s okay. I think I understand why you are wearing my things. Come with me, let’s talk privately.” Allura glanced at Keith.

”Okay, Allura...” Lance followed the other girl to her room, looking confused.

Keith was shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my discord server is at this link: https://discord.gg/2z27kTW
> 
> first read the information channel, then introduce yourself! include pronouns, triggers, likes/dislikes, etc. And name! then set your nickname to whatever you want and @aestheticalistic in the general channel so I know that someone joined!!!


	3. Shiro And Keith Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith asks Shiro what to do about his feelings and they talk about Lance. Allura and Lance play dress up!

Keith walked toward Shiro’s room, lost in thought. Lance had looked  _pretty_ in Allura’s dress. He just wanted t—nothing. He wanted nothing. 

“Shiro? I need to talk to you,” the red paladin laid his hand on the touchpad for the other’s door, walking in when it opened. He looked around the room for Shiro, who was on a couch in the corner, folding his clothes. 

“Hey, Keith. What do you need?” The older asked, not looking up from his work. Keith gulped.

”It’s about Lance,” he stated, checking for a reaction. Shiro glanced up. 

“Okay,” he said, “what’s up with Lance?”

”Did you know that he wears dresses and makeup?”

”What?”

”That’s a no, then.” Keith stated jokingly, rolling his eyes and nudging the black paladin. Shiro looked shocked and confused. 

“Are you serious?” Shiro looked like he had learned all the answers of the universe.

“Why would I lie, idiot?”

”Because you know about my crush on Lance and want to blackmail me with faux information?” Shiro knew him too well.

”You have a crush on Lance, too?!” Now Keith looked shocked.

”Too?!” Shiro smirked now. “You like Lance?” 

Keith nodded, immediately regretting his outburst when Shiro laughed evilly. “So do you!” The red paladin exclaimed, pointing a gloved hand in Shiro’s direction. 

“Do you want to pursue him together? I heard polyamory is a thing that is accepted in a lot of cultures out here.”

”WHAT?!”

•••

Allura gasped and clapped, smiling widely at Lance’s reflection in the mirror. “Lance! You look absolutely stunning!” The boy smiled uncertainly, surprised that Allura hadn’t kicked him off of the team yet.

”You really think so?” Lance asked, grinning when Allura nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! Everyone will love it!”

”Even...Keith?” The blue paladin blushed as soon as the words escaped his lips, turning away in embarrassment. 

Allura gasped softly, looking at the other’s blush and understanding immediately what the other was implying with his words. “I thought you had already mated with Keith,” she stated, “why are you so worried about his thoughts on you?” Lance’s eyes widened and he started to speak. 

“No no no no no no! Me and Keith aren’t...mates! We’re just friends,” he rushed out. “Though I would like to be with him romantically...” He said under his breath, hoping that Allura hadn’t heard him. 

“What about Shiro? He seems to have taken an interest in you. Both he and Keith are fine suitors. Who will you choose?”

”What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my discord server is at this link: https://discord.gg/2z27kTW  
> first read the information channel, then introduce yourself! include pronouns, triggers, likes/dislikes, etc. And name! then set your nickname to whatever you want and @aestheticalistic in the general channel so I know that someone joined!!!

**Author's Note:**

> How do I link my tumblr? please help no joke...  
> anyway, my tumblr is linked here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aestheticalistic  
> come follow me, post art if you make it (pls make me art I will love you forever), and message me about story requests and stuff <3  
> my discord server is at this link: https://discord.gg/2z27kTW
> 
> first read the information channel, then introduce yourself! include pronouns, triggers, likes/dislikes, etc. And name! then set your nickname to whatever you want and @aestheticalistic in the general channel so I know that someone joined!!!


End file.
